Mystic Falls Love Story
by jordynn.canelis
Summary: Let's say stephan and Damon had a sister who everyone thought had died, but what if she didn't die, but was instead turned into a vampire. OC/Klause, OC/Matt
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the halls of a new High School. Mabey this place would be diffrent I thought. Mystic Falls High school. I'm not quite sure what drew me here but it didn't really matter it was a small enough town so that I could stay away from large crowds but large enough that you could go some what unnoticed if you tried hard enough. Completly imersed in my thoughts I bumped into someone. I looked up "Kathrine" I shook my head why would I say that? I had never known a Kathrine before in my life "Sorry" I said looking up at the girl "I must be really out of it today. I'm Cassandra" I said. "Hi I'm Elena. Your new here right?" she asked. "Wow" I said "Is it that obvoius?" She laughed "Just a little bit. What's your first class?" I looked down at my schedual "History with Mr. Taner. Im supposed to e a sophmore this year but they put me in advanced classes because I went to an excellerated school back in California" She laughed "Thats cool I guess we have homeroom together. I'll introduce you to my boyfriend Stephen so you'll know more people" A pang went through my gut when she said stephen. Why did that name sound so famillier. We hurried into class just as the bell rang. "Class we have a new student. Cassandra Salvatore. Please dont be mean just cause she is only a sphomore and in this class which makes her smarter that you" Mr Taner said "Pleas take a seat behind Mr. Salvatore, Ms. Salvatore" a couple people chuckled. The boy in front of me stared at me like he was seeing a ghost. "cassandra" he whispered but Mr. Taner interupted him begining the lesson. At the end of class I bolted before the boy infront of me could say anything. This day was already weird enough. Next I had advanced Chemistry where I met two girls named Bonnie and Caroline as well as two really cute guys, Matt and tyler. I walked to lunch with Caroline and Bonnie "All the guys were totally checking you" Caroline said gushing. "I have to agree with Caroline for once" said bonnie. Elena rushed up to us "There you are Cassandra. You bolted before I could introduce you to my boyfriend he was the one who you sat behind in history. It is totally weird that you two have the same name. Are you guys related or somthing?" I laughed. "I highly doubt it" I said. "hmm" she said "Well I guess I'll have to introduce you two tomarrow. He had to leave early something to do with his brother damon" Damon. Why was everything so familliar. It was like trying to catch smoke just when I thought I had it it sliped away. "Any way I see that you have met Bonnie and Caroline" she said. "Um ya I guess I have met them. We were gonna eat lunch together" I said tentitively. "Thats perfect" Elena said "I was going to ask you to eat lunch with us anyway". I smiled at her. Mabey this place would be different. 


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the woods after school on my way home. I heard footsteps behind me I ignored them. Then they were gone. I glanced over my shoulder. Mabey I had imagined them. I looked forward and there was a man leaning against a tree. "Cassandra. I thought you were dead" he said stepping forward. The man looked so familliar. Like he was from a dream that I couldn't quite remember. "Um I think you must have me mistaken with someone else" I said taking a step back. "So your names not Cassandra" he said. "My names Cassandra but I don't know you" I responded. "How can you not remember me Damon. Your big brother. The awsome one. We used to pull so many pranks together" He said. "I don't know you" I said taking a step back "Besides my family is dead". That much I knew I was a vampire who had been alive for over 500 years. If i did have any family they would be long dead. "Cassandra" he said looking frusterated. I lost my temper "Don't mess with me boy" i said revealing my vamp side " i will give you five seconds to leave before I rip your throught out". He laughed "You still are the same Cassandra" he said. "Now why dont you come back to my house with me". "I think not" I said. "Cassie we can do this the easy way or the hard way" He said sighing wearily. "Ill make this easy for you. Just walk away now and I will forget I saw you" I said. "I guess that means the hard way" he said as he lunged for me. I just barley doged him. But then he grabbed me and ran at inhuman speeds to his house. He set me down on the couch as I kicked at him. Stephen came in. "What are you doing" he asked Damon. "I just wanted to talk. she wasn't couperating. Please make sure she doesn't escape" he said 


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want from me" I asked. My mind told me that I should be terified right now but inside I felt safer than I could ever remember feeling. "We just want to talk" Stephen said. He always was the diplomatic one. wait how would I know that. "Why do you feel so familliar. As if I knew you both in another lifetime" i said softly. I hummed an old melody I'd one heard. "Thats because you did" damon said bluntly. I glared at him and Stephen said "You really dont remember anything do you Cassie" Whe he called me Cassie a flood of memories came back to me. I looked up at him. "You really are my brothers" I said and I started to cry. "Well now look what you did Stephen" Damon said. "I remember." I said between tears. Stephen hugged me "I missed you" he whispered in my ear. Something was bugging me. "But how did I become a vampire? And how come once I woke up I didn't remember anything about who I used to be" "You jumped off a tower cassie" damon said gently. "I know" I said "but I hadn't had any vampires blood before. Wait it must have happened after I jumped. When I hit the ground afterward someone gave me vampire blood but I died anyway. Or they killed me. That my have been why I didn't remember anything from my human life" "But who was it" Stephen said. "It wasn't Kathrine she had already left when you jumped" "Klause" I whispered. "How do you know that name" Damon said sharply. "He was that man who came to town shortly before you two killed each other. He was very creepy always watching me. But you two were too wraped around Kathrines finger to notice" Then Elena came in."Kathrine you b*tch" I yelled at her "Why did you pretend not to know me. So that we could become friends while you twisted my brothers minds. You were the reason they killed each other" "What's going on here" She said woriedly "Cassandra are you all right" I was about to go off on her again when Stephen stoped me "Cassie its not Kathrine I know she looks just like her your not the first one to make that mistake. Just clam down" Stephen the proceded to tell Elena who I was and what happened. "Well it obvious he wants her" she said. We all stared at her as if she had just said that she was a fire breathing dragon. "What" she said "Its no coincidence that he was the one to turn her and that she shows up right after he shows up here". Huh I guess it did make sense. "I'm sorry about going off on you. I guess I have 500 years of pentup anger that I never even knew I had" I said. "It's fine" she said "Friends" "The best" I replied 


	4. Chapter 4

The next mornig I woke up to Damon Saying Come on honey time for school. I rolled my eye's "I have there Phd's in law one in medicine and five in phalosophy. I don't think that being tardy to highschool will really matter that much." He picked me up. "Damon put me down" I screamed. "I promise I will get ready for school". "Now thats more like it" he said setting me down and kissing my forhead. I got dressed and headed to school with Stephen. He seemed genuinly elated that I was back although I got the feeling htat he was hiding something from me. He didn't have time to answer because as we pulled into the school parking lot we were bombarded by Caroline. "Where have you been Stephen" she said looking accusingly at me. "Chill Caroline" I said "It turns out he is my brother" I said oh wait she doesnt know about vampire. "I mean we were seperated at birth and never knew that eachother existed but .." I trailed off looking at Stephen for help. He laughed seeing me scrambel for an explination. "It's alright. Caroline is a vampire as well" he said chuckeling along with Caroline. I breathed out a huge sigh of relife and hit stephen in the shoulder "Thats not funny" "Come on Cassie we have to get to class" Caroline said dragging me away. Finally we parted ways as I went into my advanced Calculus mathe class. As i walked in I accidentally bumped into some one and droped my books. I bent down to pick them up "I'm so sorry" I said looking up at an extremly handsome boy who was kneeling down to help me pick up my books. "Nah it was my fault. You must be Cassandra Salvator" he said. "Cassie" I said correcting him "Oh well I'm Matt Donavon" he said "Do you want me to help show you around during break" he said. I blushed pushing a strand of hair behind my ear "Ya that would be great thanks" I replied. I went up to the teacher he gave me my seat and caught me up to date. I didn't hear a word he said after he pointed to the empty seat next to matt and said that we would be partners for the Semester. The rest of the day flew by as I walked out of the school Damon came up to me "What are you doing here" I said "If I recal right you never came to school willingly" "Now's not the time Cassie" he said "Come on we have to get home" "Well I'm not going home" i said "I'm going to the grill to hang out with Bonnie and Caroline" "Like hell you are" he said picking me up and tossing me into his car. "This is so unfair" I said "You know I could just jump out of this car" "You try it and I'll just bring you back except this time I'll tie you up" He said angrily as we zoomed across the road. I just crossed my arms across my chest. We got back to the house in about 2 minutes and damon Carried me in. A man sat inside talking with Stephen. "Elijah" I whispered. Now how did I know that. "Cassandra as lovley as ever" he said steping towards me. I took a step back. "How do I know you" "I see your memory still hasn't fully come back yet. I am Klaus's brother. He sent me hear to tell you that now is your chance to go to him willingly if so I will take you to him. If not that's ok to he loves the chace but he wanted to give you a chance to come willingly so that it doesn't start your life together on the wrong foot" He said. "Why does he want me" I said catiously. Elijah started to chuckle. "Your going to be his wife" he said. Time seemed to stop. "Well you can tell him to go staight to hell. Cause there is no way that I would ever..." I said advancing on Elijah. Stephen clamped a hand over my mouth. "Still has her spirit I see. Somethings never change" Elijah said heading toward the door "I'll be back Mrs. Salvatore" he said giving me a meaningful look. I stephen hadn't held me back I would have gone right over there and riped that smug look off his face. After I was sure that Elijah was gone I took several deep breaths letting what had just happened rejister. I sank to the floor and started to cry. 


	5. Chapter 5

I looked out at the garden from my tower as I prepared to jump. I couldn't live with out my brothers, it just wasn't possible. I had picked out my finest green dress for this occasion as I stuck one foot of the balcony I heard a voice say "I wouldn't do that if I were you". I turned around to see Klaus. "What are you doing here" I asked. "I'm here to collect what is mine" he said. "And that is..?" I asked. "You. Thats why I wouldn't jump off that if I were you" he said. Before he could stop me I jumped. I hit the ground with a sickening thud. I saw Klaus lean over me as he pressed his bleeding wrist to my mouth. As he forced me to drink I herd him say "Your mine. For now and always" before every thing went black. No I screamed shooting out of bed. "What's wrong?" Damon asked concerned. "Nothing just a bad dream. I gotta go to school" I said groggily getting out of bed. "No school for you remember" he said. "But if I don't go then I wont get to see.." I said stopping before I could finish my sentence. If I recalled correctly Stephen and Damon were particularilly protective of me and I didn't want matt to die. "You wont get to see who?" he said frowning. "Never mind." I said "Can we go and get something to eat?" I asked. "I'll bring you back something. Stephen is calling the school telling them that you guys are sick. Be good until I get beck ok" he said giving me a kiss on my forhead. "I'll try" I said. The rest of the day was super boring. I mostly just played chess with Stephen but I couldn't concentrate very well because I was getting really hungry. Around three o'clock I herd the door bell ring I ran to go answer it. It was matt. "Hey Matt come on in" I said blushing. "Hey Cassie I just brought by you homework and some soup, and tylenol and some movies cause I noticed that you were gone" I said blushing. "Aw thank you thats so sweet" I said. "I would stay and keep you company but I have to go to football practice" he said handing me the very large and heavy bag. "Bye matt" I said waving. Just then Damon came in. and gave me a look that said I know who you wanted to see today and I don't like him . I stuck my tounge out at him. "I got you some really fresh food" he said as a man and a woman came in behind him. The man stared at me in aww. "Come on sweetheart I'll show you around" I said taking his hand. I led him into my bedroom. He began to kiss me I kissed him back but it felt wrong I wanted to be kissing some one else. I kissed down to his neck before I sank my fangs into his neck. I compelled him to feel like he was having the best sex ever. I took what I needed then I put him to sleep while I bandaged up his neck and erased his memory and sent him on his way with no memory of what just happened. I walked back to my room. "I trust you didn't play to much with your food" Damon said. "No of course not. It would be tacky" I said giving him a knowing look. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Stephen" I whined. "I'm bored. Why can't I go out or at least back to school" "We've been over this before Cassie it's not safe." Stephen said. I could tell that my whining was starting to wear him down. I had been stuck in this house for almost a month now. Matt had visited me almost every day bet I wanted to be able to go out and Homecomming was soon. "Please Stephen" I said giving him my best puppydog face. "Fine but only for as long as I say so. The minitue I think your in danger you are not going to leave this house and no complaining. And Damon will Support me on this" Stephen said "Fine" I said secretly knowing that the whole not complaining thing was never going to happen. The next day Stephen drove me to school. I was wearing this hopped out of the car running into the school before Stephen could give me the whole 'you no the rules' lecture. Honestly sometimes Stephen could be such a stick in the mud. He was more fun when he was off the edge, but Stephens problem was he doesn't know how to wlk the line between having fun and being reckless. "Oh my god Cassie your back" I heard Caroline say. "Oh ya I had a really bad cold" i said awkwardly. I was really bad at lying. "It's ok. Elena told what really is going on and I'm totally sympathetic. I'm a vampire as well" she said I breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's good cause I'm terrible at lying. Do you mind telling me who know's and who I should avoid" I asked, "No problem" she said happy to have some one to gossip to. "Jermy Elena's little sister know, Rick our history teacher, Tyler who's on the football team and bonnie all know" She said. "Wow that's alot of people. Are Stephen and Damon really that careless" I asked. "No. Elana told Jeremy, Rick is a vamp hunter, dont worry he's on our side, Tyler's a werewolf, and Bonnie's a witch" Caroline said happily. "Wow. This is nothing like New York" I said "You lived in New York" Caroline said "I would kill to live in New York" I smiled "Ya I'v lived there for such a long time going between working for various fashon magizeens, being a designer and a model" I said "You should come over and I can show you some of my work and the awsome clothes I got. I could even hook you up with some of your own because I still have my connections" "Oh My God" Caroline screamed. "Your the best" she hugged me. "Come on let's go to history" I said. I basically zoned out through history. I lived through all this stuff I didn't need to hear about it again, but I did need to talk to Alarick. If he was a vampire hunter we needed to get some things straghtened out between us. Finally the bell rang and everyone left. I walked up to mr Saltzman after closing to door. "Look Rick" I said bluntly and he looked surprised "I know your a vampire hunter. I have no patience for vampire hunters however I have been informed that your on the same side as my brothers so I won't kill you yet, but if your even think about double crossing and I will rip your heart out faster then you can say oops" I said letting my fangs show. The I walked out the door. "Hey Cassie" I herd some one say. I turned around to see Matt. "Matt" I squeled in excitment. "I'm glad you're back" he said kind of nervously. "Ya" I said. "I missed you" I add nervously. Matt smiled. "Look I know you've probably had a lot of guys ask you this but I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me" Matt said nervously "And I totally get if you already said yes to someone else or it you just don't want to go" Before I could chiken out I went up on my tip toe and gently kissed him on the lips and said "I'd love to go" and walked away. It took all the my focus and energy to not start jumping up and down and screaming like a twelve year old who's obsessed with justin bieber. I walked into the lunch room to see Bonnie Elena and Caroline waving at me. "Hey congrats" Elena said. "Um on what" I asked confused. "On Matt asking you to homecoming. Duh" Bonnie said. "Um how did you know about that" I asked it just happened like two minutes ago. "Really the whole school's already talking about it. And their saying that you and Matt are a showin for homecoming King and Queen" Caroline said happily. "Really I just moved here" I asked. "Exactly"she said, but before she could elaborate Stephen came to our table. "Cassie we need to leave." he said "now'. 


	7. Chapter 7

"That's fine cause Elena's going and we've cooked up a plan, but if Klause show's I want you to leave immidiatly. Don't try to cook up a plan or be a marter." He said "Deal?"

I rolled my eyes "Deal" I said shaking his hand. I grumbled inside. Damon knew that I never broke my word, that was one of the things stephen really hadn't caught on to. If you set a line and tell me not to cross it I will just because you told me not to, but if I make a deal I will keep my end of the deal and kill you if you don't keep your end.  
Later that night I sighed smoothing my dress. I didn't look great, but it was the best I could do on short notice. I was wearing a short sleeveless nude dress that had a sheer chiffon layer over it that went over one shoulder and all the way down to my feet with a slit all the way up to my thigh . I heard the door bell ring and I yelled at Damon to open it, which I instantly regreted. It probably was not a good idea to leave some one as sweet at matt alone in a room with my crazy vampire brother right before he was taking me to a dance. I ran down stairs to see Damon with his arm around matt and matt's face was pale and looked like he was going to puke.  
"Hey" I said and both Matt and Damon turned to look at me. "You look... I mean... wow" Matt said.  
"I think you should go change. Now" Damon said glaring at Matt.  
"If it was suitable for me to wear at a fashion show in milan three months ago i think it will be fine for a dance" I said as Matt and I walked out the door. "Remember our deal" Damon called out as I shut the door. Matt looked at me questioningly.  
"Don't worry about it he's a little crazy" I said laughing and Matt paled a little more what on earth had Damon said to him to make him this terrified "Don't worry he's harmless" I said and matt let out a breath.

We pulled up to the dance and I got butterfly's in my stomach. It had a very long time since I had been to a high school dance and even longer since I had been to a dance with a guy who I liked and didn't plan to eat. We walked in and matt gently grabbed my hand and squeezed it and I think my heart skipped a beat. We walked over to Elena and Stephen.  
"Hey you guys" I said "You look amazing I said to Elena. Both of them turned to look at us "Oh my god Cassie you look amazing I can totally tell why you were a model it's like thats what you were born to do. You looked like you just stepped off a runway in paris' she said.

"It was milan three months ago" I said smilling and she laughed. "I think that you should go home and change. Like now" Stephen said glaring at Matt. "Funn you sound just like Damon" I said winking at him. Stephen laughed and a new song came on. "Do you want to dance?" matt asked me. I nodded and he pulled me out on to the dance floor and we danced for what felt like hours. Finally a slow song came on and Matt tentitively put his arms around around me and I felt like I was melting. I rested my head against his chest and I felt like the world had stopped then i felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Damon. I had to bite back the urge to snarl at him. "Remember our deal " said grabbing my arm. "One second I'll meet you outside" I said. He nodded and left. "I have to go" I said to matt apologetically. "Ok but before you go" Matt said. he gently lifted my chin up as he bent over and kissed me gently on the lips. I smiled at him and hating myself turned away and walked toward the door. Then a man stepped in front of me. "Cassandra. It's a pleasure to see you... again" "Klause" I said glaring at him.


	8. Chapter 8

"I see your memory is returning" He said smiling pleasntly. "Come let's dance" I glanced nervously at the door "I'd love to stay and catch up but I actualy have somewhere I have to be" I said feeling like a small mouse that had been cornered by a very large hungry lion. "I think that you have enough time" Klause said grabbing my hand. "Please I have to go" I said trying to pull grabbed my chin lifting my head up so that I had to look in his eyes. "Dance with me" he said using his compulsion. This time when he pulled me toward the dance floor I was powerless to resist. He put his hands on my waist and we swayed back and forth to the music."Please let me go" I whispered wanting to scream and shout. I glanced around Stephan and Damon were no where in sight. "You see I can't let you go Cassandra" Klause whispered in my ear "Your mine and I will have you, don't worry not now, but after the sun and the moon curse is broken I will come for you".With that the song ended and Klause was gone. I gasped and ran outside tears streaming down my face. I collapsed onto the ground sobbing. "Cassie where the hell were you" I herd Damon say angrily storming up to me "I told you to meet me out here fifteen minutes ago". "I'm sorry" I sobbed "Klause he was there" Damon put his arms around me. "What happened are you all right" "I'm fine. I was leaving the dance when he stepped in front of me then he compelled me to dance with him" I sobbed into damon's shoulder. "Shh let's get you home" he said picking me we reached our house Damon Carried me inside where Stephen and Elena were waiting for us. "Where the hell were you" Stephen said taking me out of Damons arm's "Klause" I whispered "He said that I was his and that after he broke the sun and the moon curse that he would take me" i said falling back into hysterics. I clutched stephen's shoulder crying into his chest. "Shhh it's fine we won't let him hurt you" Elena said coming over and stroking my hair. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked confused. "I don't know I guess it's because you were so young when you lost every thing and I never had a little sister and I guess I feel kind of like your my little sister" Elena said smiling at me. I smiled back at her "Growing up I always wanted a sister. Instead I got stuck with these two knuckle heads" I said smiled and every one laughing and for a moment Klause was forgotten The next day I was allowed to go back to school. I walked in looking for matt, who was easy to find because he was like the tallest person there. "Hey I'm so sorry" I said rushing up to him "It's just I moved here to get away from this guy who is stalking me and he showed up last night that's why I had to leave" I said. I hoped that since it was kind of the truth that mabe he would belive me. "Really? That's good" he said smilling "I mean not good that your stalker found you but I was affraid that maybe I had scared you away". "I think that you'll find that I don't scare easily" I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around my waist and then went to pull something out of his backpack. It was a small plastic crown. "Here" He said handing it to me "You won Homecomming Queen". "Really?" I asked surprised. "Yep. I was voted homecomming king so it looks like you owe me a dance" Matt said smilling. "I guess I do" I said smilling back at him. "But since I'm a gentle man I will settle for a date. Meet me tonight at the mystic grill at around six?" He asked. "How could I refuse the homecomming king" I said and he laughed as we walked together to history 


	9. Chapter 9

I twirled around my room and laughed as I fell onto my bed. I felt like I was fifteen again. Just the thought of Matt gave me butterfly's in my stomache and brought a smile to my face. "Knock Knock" I heard Damon call out in a sarcastic voice. "Come in" I called back knowing that he would either way. "So your going to the mystic grill with matt tonight" He said giving me a knowing look. "Yes" I said even though it wasn't a question. "This town must be smaller than I thought it was based on the way that information ciriculates" "Oh you'd be surprised these people love to gossip almost as much as our father did" Damon said smirking. He hadn't told me I couldn't go yet though or even put in a word of protest. He wanted something. "What do you want Damon" I said feeling my earlier good mood slip away. "Phhsss can't I just come in and have a chat with my baby sister with out wanting something" Damon said pretending to be hurt by my accusation. "Yes you can, but you can't be ok going on a date" I said wearily. "I never said I didn't want you to go" Damon replied. "What do you want" I asked again. "Ok hears the deal" Damon said senseing that I wasn't in the mood to play games with him. "We need you to enter into the miss mystic pagent" "No" I said "I've spent as long as I can remember fighting against pagents like that. They are demeaning to women every where" "We need you to go out there because it might help lure Klause out" Damon said. I guess I must have had a worried expression in my face because then he said "Don't worry he wont even get close to you even if Stephen and I might not be able to protect you, we have the help of Bonnie and Elija. "Elija? " I asked "Really? Thought that he was on Klauses side" "Turns out he want's Klause dead even more then you do" Damon said. "I highly doubt that" I said "But it's good that we have someone else on our side. So I guess I'll do it. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get ready for my date" Damon frowned but knew better than to say anything. After he left I went and put this on I walked down stairs catiously trying not to trip while falling down the stairs. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you looked sweet powerless and innocent" I herd a voice say. I frowned and looked behind me recognizing the voice because it was the voice that haunted me in my dreams. "Now if I truly wasn't like that then you wouldn't be here" I said trying to regain my bravado even though I was scared witless. "No I'm just less sweet powerless and innocent than you are" He said smiling. "Oh and don't worry I was just here looking for Elena" "Well I don't think she's here" I said shortly "Now if you don't mind I have some where I have to be" I said. "Oh yes with that... Matt I believe it was? Well that's going to have to stop. We wouldn't want him getting hurt now would we?" Klause said cruely and then he was gone. Sorry it's so short. Please please please comment with idea's! :D 


	10. Chapter 10

I tried to catch my breath as I realized what Klause had just done. He had threatened Matt. If he wanted to threaten me fine, or even if he wanted to threaten my brother, they could take care of themselves. But he threatened Matt, a sweet innocent human who had no real defense. He had also told me what to do, which meant that obviously meant that he didn't know me very well. I hate when people tell me what to do. I stormed upstairs and into Damon's room. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything I said "I wasn't in. Anything you need me to do to help bring Klaus down, I'll do it" Damon smiled "What changed your mind?" "Klaus did" I said. "He threatened Matt and told me I couldn't see him anymore". Damon laughed "Oh Klause did the worst possible thing he could have done for himself. Well if your going to be Miss Mystic than we'd better start training now" he said. "But I was going to meet Matt" I whined in protest. "Are you really willing to put him at risk?" Damon asked slightly surprised. I thought about it for a moment and as much as I hate do acquiesce to Klaus's demands I couldn't protect Matt. I sighed "Let me just go talk to him for a minute" I said to Damon. "Ok but I'm going to come with you" he said standing up. I nodded knowing that resistance was futile. We left the house a couple minutes later. We walked into the Grill and Matt waved me over. I slowly walked over to him bracing myself for what I had to do. "Hey" he said giving me a hug "You look great" "look Matt" I said slowly "I wanted to say that I'm sorry if I've led you on but this just isn't going to work out". "What" he said looking really confused. "It's not you I promise it's me. There are just some complicated things in my life right now that I need to work out on my own" I said. "I don't understand?" Matt said looking like a puppy that had just been kicked. I felt my heart shatter. I kissed him on the cheek and slipped a note into his hand. "Read this only when your alone and then burn it afterwards" I whispered into his ear so low that only he could hear. No other vampires would be able to hear it. I turned and walked out of the grill. Damon came up beside me putting his arm around me. "Are you ok?" he asked. "No" I said letting a single tear fall down my cheek "But I will be" I continued quickly wiping the tear away, flipping my hair over my shoulder. Klaus wanted to play dirty well two can play that game. Matt's P.O.V I watched Cassie walk away and I was so confused. It sounded like she was definitely breaking up with me until she handed me this note. I looked down at wanting to tear it open hoping that it was just some cruel joke but I remembered what she told me, only open it when I was alone and burn it immediately after. It must have something to do with that stalker that she mentioned earlier. i walked out of the Grill and went into the woods and slowly read the note Dearest Matt, I know that I haven't known you very long but I have really grown to care for you and would never ever want to hurt you in any way. Thats why I said what I did back at the you remember I told you I was being stalked well thats true, but its not the whole story. This man is very powerful and has many powerful friends. He threatened to hurt you if I didn't stop seeing you, and while it will be painful not being able to be with you I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the reason that you got hurt. I'm sorry that I can't tell you more but honestly I don't think that you would believe me. I know that you might want to go to the police but please don't. This man will hurt you if you try anything like that. I hope that you won't hate me too much for this and that maybe when this whole ordeal is over we can try again. With Love, Cassandra Salvatore I took in a deep breath. Part of me was relieved, I hadn't scared her off and she really did care for me, but the other part of me was furious. Some ignorant man was threatening her and she was terrified of him. I was going to fight for her even if it meant getting hurt I would not let anyone tear us apart 


	11. Chapter 11

I walked out of bar feeling like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I saw Damon head out after me, but I couldn't let him see me cry right now. I ran back to the house standing there for a moment letting the realization of what just happened wash over me. I let out a heart broken cry letting the tears run freely down my face. "Why the long face love" I heard a voice say out of the darkness. "Go away Klause" I said quickly masking my tears "I am so not in the mood for your bull shit right now" "Awww come on love" Klause said walking forward caressing my cheek. "It can't have anything to do with that blood bag Matt now can it? I was doing you a favor. He isn't good enough for you" I pushed his hand away from me "No Klause I'm pissed because you manipulated me and forced my hand. I hate being manipulated. This was your first mistake and you better hope it's your last" I said turning away form him flipping my hair. Klaus had made a deadly mistake I knew that I had to get revenge on him no matter what the cost. Klaus had made me feel weak and powerless and I vowed never to let him make me feel that way again. I saw Damon's car pulling into the drive way. I jogged over to it. "We need to get started" I said referring to how he wanted to train me for the miss mystic thingy. Damon looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked tentatively. "No" I said hearing my voice crack. "I'm not sure but I have to do it. I need Klaus dead and out of my life, if you can even call it that" Damon wrapped his arms protectively around me. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you" he said. "I wish Klaus had just let me die that night. I never wanted this" I said starting to sob. "Don't you even think that for a second" Damon said pulling away from me so that he could look me in the eyes. "You don't understand Damon. I'm not a good person, I've done horrible things. When I woke up after becoming a vampire I had no memories of anything, no morals, no rules. I lived like that for a long time just letting my emotions stay dormant. It wasn't until the 30's when I met this human named Ben that I became a some what decent person" "What happened to him" Damon asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "We were good friends and then one day he just disappeared. I thought that he might have found out about me and run off, so I went to look for him. He had been killed by a vampire. I vowed never to kill another person because it wasn't until then that I realized how the way I was living could cause so much pain and heart ache. But I also vowed never to get close to anyone again. I had friends but they never truly knew me. It wasn't until I came here that I finally allowed myself to trust people again and to let them in"I said sobbing. "Oh honey I'm so sorry you had to go through that" Damon said "I went through something very similar except I didn't really take revenge on other people I took my revenge on Stephan who I thought was my only living relative." "I'm sorry" I said to Damon wiping my tears. "It's ok because I got through it and I found you and you know what? Together with Stephan were going to get through this" Damon said hugging me again. "I love you bro" I said hugging him back. Damon just laughed. We started walking back and I thought about Ben for the first time in a long time. He was my first real friend. "You know Ben looked exactly like Matt I think one of the things that drew me here" I said as we started to walk back to the house. I felt Damon stiffen besides me "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing" he replied still clenching his teath. He was lying to me but before I could question him further he scooped me up off the ground. "Come on we only have a week to make you into a pageant Queen here and only god knows how long this could take" Damon said laughing. "Damon put me down" I shrieked laughing/ Damon must have just been acting weird because he doesn't like Matt I thought to myself as Damon carried me inside. 


End file.
